Alpha Male
by Suck
Summary: Kushina berada di klub malam, ia mabuk dan di datangi oleh dua orang pria yang ingin mengajaknya. Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, Lemon, yang belum 18 tahun dilarang baca!


"Bartender! Berikan lagi!"

Sang Bartender pun memberikan lagi sebuah minuman beralkohol kepada wanita dengan rambut merah panjang. Lelaki sedikit takut akan padangan tajam yang diberikan wanita merah itu, dia pun mundur beberapa langkah, dan meletakkan botol minuman itu di tempatnya.

"Hey, kakak cantik."

Tiba-tiba, wanita itu didatangi oleh dua orang pria, salah satu pria itu menatapnya datar nan dingin, sementara pria yang lain menunjukkan sebuah senyuman miliknya.

"Namaku Kiba, dan ini Sasuke, boleh kita berkenalan?"

Wanita berambut merah itu meletakkan gelas kecil itu, ia menatap kedua pria tersebut dengan sayu. "Aku Kushina, mau apa kalian?"

"Kami hanya ingin menemanimu minum di bar ini. Apa lebih baik kita duduk di meja kosong di sana?" Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk ke sebuah meja kosong di sudut bar sana. "Lebih enak kita mengobrol di sana."

Kushina hanya mengangguk sekali, ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kosong di sudut bar itu. Awalnya ia tak merasakan apapun, karena dia memang masih dipengaruhi oleh alkohol.

Jalannya sempoyongan.

Kiba menyeringai saat mendapati Kushina tengah mabuk berat. "Jackpot dari Istri seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Dia benar-benar seksi."

"Hn."

"Tch, kau tak bisa di ajak senang-senang."

Sasuke melirik Kiba dengan ekor matanya. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya saja, dan memberikan rasa sakit lebih pada si Idiot yang menjadi rival kita."

"Heh, kau masih punya dendam dengan dia ternyata."

"Heyy, katanya kalian mau duduk, cepatlah!"

Kiba kembali menunjukkan seringainya, dia duduk disamping kanan Kushina, sementara Sasuke duduk di samping kiri Kushina. Kedua mata Kiba terlihat sangat bernafsu sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah pakaian Kushina, Dress merah sepaha yang menampilkan belahan dadanya, serta dua buah paha yang lezat, serta kulit putih bak porselen. Kiba hampir saja mengeluarkan air liurnya saat menatap beberapa bagian tubuh dari Kushina.

"Jadi kalian mau bicara apa?"

Kiba mulai dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya, tangannya mulai mengelus paha putih Kushina. "Kakak ada apa sehingga berada di Bar ini sendirian? Apakah ada masalah? Ceritakan saja pada kami, mungkin kami akan menjadi perlampiasan Kakak."

"Aku sepertinya ada masalah, lebih tepatnya di perusahaan, dan jangan mengelus pahaku, mesum!" Kushina menepis tangan Kiba yang sedang menggerayangi pahanya. "Kau berniat untuk memperkosaku?"

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin kau enak saja, aku lihat daritadi kau minum terus hingga mabuk begini." Kiba kembali melancarkan serangannya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, ia membiarkan Kiba untuk melancarkan Aksinya.

Kushina mendecih pelan. "Ini gara-gara karyawannya yang sialan itu!" Keluh Kushina.

"Oh, apa Karyawanmu mengesalkan hingga kau minum disini? Kenapa kau tak mengajakku saja untuk minum? Aku kan bisa menemanimu."

Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kita baru saja kenal."

"Oh ya, maafkan aku." Kiba tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Kushina. "So, apa kita akan bersenang-senang? Minumlah, kita akan bersulang untuk malam ini." Kiba kembali menunjukkan seringainya, ia tahu kalau minuman yang ada di tengah itu sudah diberi sebuah obat perangsang, dan Sasuke baru saja melakukannya tadi. "Sasuke, kita bersulang!"

"Hn!"

Mereka bertiga mengangkat gelas itu, dan bersulang. Namun, sebelum Kushina meminumnya, seorang pria pirang telah mengambil minuman itu. "Hey! Itu minumanku!"

"Minuman apa? Ini dimasuki obat perangsang, dasar Istri bodoh!" Di sana telah berdiri sosok pirang dengan wajah datarnya, mata biru bulat itu menatap dua lelaki yang sedang duduk disebelah Kushina. "Apa yang kulihat disini? Dua orang pengecut yang ingin memperkosa Istri orang?" Mata biru kelam itu sangat mengintimdasi keduanya.

Dua orang yang ada disamping Kushina terkejut setengah mati, saat sosok yang menjadi rival perusahaan mereka datang tepat sebelum Kushina meminum gelas berisi alkohol yang dicampur obat perangsang.

"Minggir bocah!" Titah Naruto dengan nada rendah, Kiba langsung menyingkir dari tempatnya duduk. Ia benar-benar takut akan intimidasi yang diberikan suami Kushina. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke, jangan sampai aku melihatmu lagi, atau kau akan aku beri pelajaran nantinya." Iris biru itu menyala. Dia kemudian mengambil Kushina, dan menggendongnya untuk keluar dari Klub malam tersebut.

Kedua pemuda itu masih diam karena takut akan tatapan intimidasi dari Naruto. "Aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan dia."

"Aku juga Sasuke, dia menakutkan sekali."

**('-')/**

Di luar Klub, Naruto meletakkan Kushina di dalam mobilnya, ia kemudian pindah ke kursi supir untuk mengemudikan mobil miliknya.

Di saat ia mengemudi, sebuah tangan mulai menggerayangi bagian intimnya, Naruto pun membiarkan tangan tersebut masuk ke dalam celana panjangnya, penisnya di remas oleh Kushina yang saat itu dalam keadaan mabuk.

Kushina mengeluarkan penis besar Naruto, ia kemudian mulai menjilatinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Wanita itu mengulum penis Naruto dengan cepat.

"Oi, aku tak bisa konsentrasi...ugh, sial."

Kushina mencueki komentar Naruto barusan, ia terus mengulumnya, sesekali ia juga mengocok penis tersebut.

"Akh, sial!"

Sperma hangat Naruto keluar banyak, memenuhi mulut Kushina. Wanita itu kemudian melahap semua sperma tersebut, lalu menarik kepalanya untuk kembali duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kau, sialan."

Kushina tertawa kecil akan umpatan dari Suaminya itu. Sungguh, dirinya sangat menyukai _Blowjob _itu. "Hei, sayang, apa kau tak mau menjebol vaginaku? Ayolah!" Dengan erotisnya, Kushina membuka kedua kakinya, menampilkan celana dalam yang sudah basah akan cairan miliknya.

Naruto meliriknya sedikit, lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan, dan sampailah dia di sebuah hotel. "Kita turun!"

Kushina tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk, ia membiarkan Naruto keluar dari mobil itu. "Wooaahh, tenang dong," ujar Kushina yang saat ini kembali digendong Naruto.

Keduanya pun berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut, Naruto sendiri tak lupa mendaftarkan namanya untuk satu kamar.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Naruto mengunci kamar itu, kemudian melempar tubuh ramping Kushina ke atas kasur. Pria itu menatap Kushina yang sudah sangat panas, tatapan datar itu pun berubah, ia memberikan sebuah seringai pada Kushina yang mulai membuka dressnya, hingga telanjang bulat.

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, ia melepas semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya. Pandangan kagum terpancar dari iris violet Kushina akan bentuk tubuh Naruto.

Pria pirang itu kemudian membuka kedua kaki jenjang Kushina, ia mengarahkan penis tegangnya tepat di depan vagina Kushina, dan dengan sekali hentak. Penis itu masuk semua ke dalam vagina Kushina.

Kushina mendongak ke atas merasakan benda besar itu masuk ke dalam liang vaginanya, ia tubuhnya terasa sangat penuh akibat penis besar tersebut.

"Narutooohh..."

Kushina menggapai bahu lebar Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia meremas bahu itu untuk menahan perasaan nikmat yang diberikan Naruto. Pria itu pun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, bergerak dengan cepat.

Penisnya bergesekkan dengan dinding rahim Kushina yang sudah sangat basah. Dengan kasar, Naruto menghisap puting susu Kushina kuat-kuat, sembari tangannya yang lain meremas payudara yang lainnya.

Kedua tangan Kushina memeluk kepala pirang Naruto, pinggul pria itu masih terus di gerakkan. Namun intensitas kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto pun mencapai klimaksnya, ia menusuk dalam-dalam penisnya untuk mengeluarkan sperma yang masih banyak itu ke dalam vagina Kushina.

Kushina sendiri juga mencapai klimaksnya. Ia memeluk erat Naruto, serta menahan desahannya yang akan keluar. Ia sangat puas berhubungan intim bersama Naruto.

**\\('-')/**

"Ugh! Kepalaku pusing." Kushina membuka kedua matanya, ia masih merasakan pusing. Wanita itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan melihat Naruto yang sedang mendengkur halus. Sejurus kemudian, wajahnya sudah sangat merona melihat tubuh telanjang suaminya itu.

Iris biru itu terbuka, ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya tidur semalam. Pria itu menguap lebar dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Pagi sayang." Ujarnya yang kemudian mencium bibir tipis Kushina. "Tadi malam sungguh liar sekali, untung saja kau tak sampai diperkosa oleh para lelaki bejat itu."

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Lelaki bejat? Diperkosa?" Ia kembali mencoba mengingat kejadi tadi malam, ia ingat kalau dirinya berada di sebuah bar, dan ada dua orang lelaki yang mendekatinya. Kushina langsung menghela napas lega saat tau dirinya berakhir bersama Naruto.

"Kita lakukan lagi."

Wajah Kushina langsung pucat, dia tahu betapa beringasnya Naruto saat berada di ranjang. "_Ah, Shit, Here we go again."_

**\\('-')/**

**Naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
